


Heroes of the Clans

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Amajiki Tamaki, Bakugou Katsuki Being Bakugou Katsuki, Canon-Typical Behavior, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi Friendship, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Multi, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Iida Tenya, Protective Kaminari Denki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Shinsou Hitoshi is Bad at Feelings, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Good Friend, ThunderClan (Warriors), Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: 'The time will come when the Eater of Suns shall shatter the quiet sky, the lightning striking the great red rock like sparking claws, the frost igniting as a raging fire, the dry dirt being thrown into the eyes, the hearts of sage and moss and quick-stepping paws shall present the gift of the stars to the Clan of crashing thunder. With this, only then can the fire of a different storm save the Clan.'
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Heroes of the Clans

**LEADER** **BLUESTAR** — blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. **APPRENTICE, REDPAW**

**DEPUTY** **REDTAIL** — small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail. **APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW**

**MEDICINE CAT** **SPOTTEDLEAF** — beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **LIONHEART** — magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane. **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

 **TIGERCLAW** — big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. **APPRENTICE, SPARKPAW**

 **WHITESTORM** — big white tom. **APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

 **DARKSTRIPE** — sleek black-and-gray tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, DUSTPAW**

 **LONGTAIL** — pale tabby tom with dark black stripes. **APPRENTICE, LIGHTNINGPAW**

 **RUNNINGWIND** — swift tabby tom. **APPRENTICE, QUICKPAW**

 **WILLOWPELT** — very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. **APPRENTICE, MOSSPAW**

 **MOUSEFUR** — small dusky brown she-cat. **APPRENTICE, (PRE)PAW**

 **[SUNEATER](https://64.media.tumblr.com/92544f48316ec77f7b9a51095442c41f/tumblr_pxhq8qeH2r1tlmksio2_1280.png)**— unusual indigo tom with similarly indigo eyes. **APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

 **[DRY](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dx21UCGX4AAt5Kz?format=jpg&name=large)[EYES](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4UvtSsWAAIvlm2?format=jpg&name=large)**[—](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ER9jqSdWsAMZmSv?format=jpg&name=large) long-haired black tom with dark eyes and distinctive thick grey fur like a lion's mane around his neck. **APPRENTICE, SAGEPAW**

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **DUSTPAW** — dark brown tabby tom.

 **GRAYPAW** — long-haired solid gray tom.

 **RAVENPAW** — small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

 **SANDPAW** — pale ginger she-cat.

[**REDPAW**](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/96322bdb-1ed8-46cf-a7bb-6b6596cd3a83/ddeoo5g-934dc41c-9c80-48bb-9684-ba2dabdd9cbf.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_527,q_80,strp/redpaw_reference_s_1_by_segamastergirl_ddeoo5g-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD01MjciLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC85NjMyMmJkYi0xZWQ4LTQ2Y2YtYTdiYi02YjY1OTZjZDNhODNcL2RkZW9vNWctOTM0ZGM0MWMtOWM4MC00OGJiLTk2ODQtYmEyZGFiZGQ5Y2JmLnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMDI0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.aEdgm1uFrub88w98GDpOlM2nJMHdN_LyW1mQOtm1z9k)— unusually bright red tom with distinctive dark red-brown markings and ruby eyes.

 **[SPARKPAW](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/96322bdb-1ed8-46cf-a7bb-6b6596cd3a83/ddeonx8-1f31909d-5f14-4d69-90e6-2143515261f5.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_527,q_80,strp/sparkpaw_reference_s_1_by_segamastergirl_ddeonx8-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD01MjciLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC85NjMyMmJkYi0xZWQ4LTQ2Y2YtYTdiYi02YjY1OTZjZDNhODNcL2RkZW9ueDgtMWYzMTkwOWQtNWYxNC00ZDY5LTkwZTYtMjE0MzUxNTI2MWY1LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMDI0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.ZYKrtO3KrAMFSa32-PJvDxe0xQyCaO7VVkRLLsp4W6Y)**— sandy pale ginger tabby tom with a spiky pelt and scarlet eyes.

[**FROSTPAW**](https://img.wattpad.com/09d051db30e924991f336108d9ed9fb69b48e564/68747470733a2f2f696d672e776174747061642e636f6d2f73746f72795f70617274732f3132352f696d616765732f313634616539326464623562383163303733363933373839333537372e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80)— long-haired white and red tabby tom with different colored eyes and a distinctive burn scar.

 **[LIGHTNINGPAW](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/96322bdb-1ed8-46cf-a7bb-6b6596cd3a83/ddf89oy-ba778258-c669-4bed-a965-03868bb27c19.png/v1/fill/w_1024,h_527,q_80,strp/lightningpaw_reference_s1_by_segamastergirl_ddf89oy-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD01MjciLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC85NjMyMmJkYi0xZWQ4LTQ2Y2YtYTdiYi02YjY1OTZjZDNhODNcL2RkZjg5b3ktYmE3NzgyNTgtYzY2OS00YmVkLWE5NjUtMDM4NjhiYjI3YzE5LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMDI0In1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.iD47OhSOm-R9qXTtBd9sDU_Dn_As6nLW4IAM5hMkbb0)**— sandy yellow tom with amber eyes and a distinctive black lightning mark.

 **[QUICKPAW](https://img.wattpad.com/baca6dd90a32c4a5dd8258824093ff9a08e8a210/68747470733a2f2f696d672e776174747061642e636f6d2f73746f72795f70617274732f3132362f696d616765732f313634616539333632646163626661623537333731343734393135382e6a7067?s=fit&h=360&w=720&q=80)**— light grey spotted tabby tom with blue eyes and poor eyesight.

 **[MOSSPAW](https://64.media.tumblr.com/180aa4971a8831b287c1d20e10696dc2/6d17062af05fe89a-fa/s2048x3072/951f19fb20c77d2517c620b5c2eca93779738bf3.png)**— long-haired unusual green tom with green eyes and a short tail.

 **[SAGE](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8d5d94c64ccc42f132a0a8cacb788c22/tumblr_pn55ua7xPY1tlmksio1_1280.png)[PAW](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAq1EdTW4AcAsOE?format=jpg&name=large)**— long-haired unusual purple tom with purple eyes and white pupils.

**(PRE)PAW** — [enter description] she-cat.

**FIREPAW** — handsome ginger tom.

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **FROSTFUR** — beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

 **BRINDLEFACE** — pretty tabby.

 **GOLDENFLOWER** — pale ginger coat.

 **SPECKLETAIL** — pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **HALFTAIL** — big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

 **SMALLEAR** — gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

 **PATCHPELT** — small black-and-white tom.

 **ONE-EYE** — pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

 **DAPPLETAIL** — once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not good with prophecies. And for Sagepaw, there's two different pictures. One link connected to the word sage and another connected to paw. There's also three for Dryeyes, the first connected to Dry, the second connected to eyes, the third connected to the —. I couldn't choose, sorry. All art belong to Segamastergirl.


End file.
